Juliana's Dream
by Dragonsinger13
Summary: Juliana once knew Benjamin Barker but what happens after he comes back as Sweeny Todd? Read to find out! Todd/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story. Woot Woot! I loved how it turned out and so I thought that I would post this and see what you all thought of it. For the proposes of my story Lucy doesn't exist, and it's based off of Tim Berton's Sweeny Todd! Please tell me what you think, likes dislikes and if you want me to continue! R&R please, and here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the lovely Juliana!**

--

Seeing the dead bodies on the floor of her room Juliana couldn't help but go numb. The numbing started in her brain she just stud there nothing going though her head as she staring at the closest body nearest to her feet with a blank emotionless expression on her pale face. The numbing started moving to her neck and into her shoulders and arms slowly ever so slowly she felt it take hold of her heart as she blinked for the first time in the eternity of a second. Suddenly, painfully the numbness took over the rest of her body and finally releases her mind. Her first thought is to run and hide from the horrid scene in front of her but as she attempts to turn she moves forward instead.

Much to her dismay Juliana found herself kneeling down to the man that was now next to her feet. Her arm reaches out for the body even though she was mentally screaming for her body to stop. Her hand didn't listen to her however; the body moved lifelessly as she turned it over to see it was the baker who lived next door to her. She started to straiten up and her feet started to move. This sad thought reached her from the depth of her mind. She also realizes that the floor is completely covered with blood that flows from all of the throats of the bodies. The next body she didn't need to even need to turn it over to know who it was. She knew it was her courtier Johnny and next to him was her best friend Blake. She flipped them over in total numbness both of their throats were slit and their faces were bruised as if they were beaten before they were killed.

As she slowly walked around the now deceased she sadly noted that they were all the men that she saw on a regular basis whether it was in the market place or from her close family or her friends. In her now ragging mind she was balling, choking on her breath but her body just stood there smirking. As if she was happy this happened! If anyone had been there to witness what was happening to her they would have told you she was a completely heartless and cold woman. Yet that wasn't true, all she could think about was who could have done this to her? Why? Where were they now? How would she live any longer knowing that they were dead? In her panicked state of mind she hadn't realize she started talking to something, no not something someone!

"So are you satisfied with yourself?" as her body smiles to itself knowing the murderer was still in the bedroom.

'Oh my god how could I say something like that!?' she screams to herself hoping this reality is not so real.

She felt her body turn to face the person who stood in the shadows of the room so she couldn't see his face. In that deathly slow moment there was nothing but silence. Then out of nowhere the man starts laughing a dark and sinister laugh that sent shivers of what she hoped was fear down her spine but to her surprise her throat let out a chuckle just as evil as the other that was now perfectly harmonized with hers. As their laughing fit slowed he stepped into the pale moon light the first thing that caught her eye was a white stripe in the front of an other wise full head of midnight black hair. Then as she studied his facial fetchers she saw a very pale man with reddish black circles around his dead black eyes. Those eyes she could never forget yet she couldn't place them. His pale lips open as he starts speaking.

"Did you miss me my pet? Because I certainly have missed you these passed fifteen years." He said coolly looking grim and slightly sad all at the same time. As his words hit her ears she couldn't have been more confused who was this man and why did her body want to touch him so much, why did she want to hold him close and cry to him. He must have realized what was happening to her because he looked like he was honestly sad at how she couldn't remember him.

"I guess it is to be expected that you don't remember me. I was just a simple barber that lived in the meat pie show that your sister owned." He sighed and slowly started pacing back and forth. She guessed he was trying to fid a way to make her remember him.

As she watched him pace she started to remember some painful memories that she hid away and never thought about again, her sister always known for her awful meat pies and the barbershop up the stairs_. Her sister telling her about how happy she was to live near a man called Benjamin Barker._ Slowly that memory started to fade and a new one came to her mind. _She had just arrived in London after living in France for three years studying the language and the culture. She remembered the large window and the man standing there staring down at her as she hurriedly went into her sister's meat pie stop to greet her sister and to get out of the rain. Her sister was so existed to see her; Nellie had said that she was going to ask Mr. Barker if he wanted to marry her. However Nellie knew that, that was looked down upon and wanted her approval first. To make sure that she was making the right move. _Again the memory faded and a new one started.

"'_Ello miss, How may I help you today?" the barber asked with a kind smile._

"_Hello sir, its nice to meet you. My sister owns the shop under yours and she wanted us to get acquainted because I'll be moving in and there is no time like the present, as I always say!" she giggles at the face he made because of how forward she was. When she finally stopped laughing at how confused he was she noticed that he was rather a handsome man. 'No wonder Nellie wants to marry him is the best looking man I have ever seen.' She giggled to herself at the thought but was drawn out of her world again when he started to speak._

"_Miss would you mind telling me your name?"_

"_Oh do forgive my poor manners Mr. Barker. My name is Juliana Lovett. As I said earlier I am moving in with Nellie and thought I would poke around and see if there was anything to be concerned about." I said matter a facilely blushing slightly at my own foolishness._

"_There is nothing to fear your sister is safe as long as I'm around. I am on good terms with the law and I have always looked out for my dear neighbors and their beautiful sisters. Would you like the grand tour of London? I hear I am a great escort from your dear sister." He stated with a beautiful smile._

"_I would love to go. We can take Nellie with us and you both can show me around!" She grins from ear to ear as she thinks of how clever she is and how this would be the perfect time for Nellie to ask Mr. Benjamin Barker to marry her…_

She gasps as her mind swells with the memories of the happy months that the three of them shared.

"Ben is that you?" she asks hopeful that it was her long lost friend. He stops his pacing and looks at her with a smile but the emotion never reached his black dead eyes.

"This is his body, yes but he is dead now. Sadly he was separated form his love, Lucy and he never came back. That's why I'm here now." He stated without a hint of remorse in his voice.

Filled with sudden joy to know that he wasn't dead she started to run to him but tripped over Blake's body and started to fall but as she came closer to the ground she braced herself the impact that never came because two strong arms came and caught her around the waist. Then it hit her like a brick wall that Ben her Ben killed these kind people. She started to sob as he held her and let her weep. Suddenly she got so mad that she started hitting him. He then dropped her in his own furry.

"Why," she whispered "Why Ben? Why did you kill them?" she asked so calmly and so darkly that it scared her to the bone.

"Because they all wanted one thing from you and I couldn't let them have it." He stated with that blank face of his.

" But Ben…"

He cut her off when he yelled "NO! GET THIS IN YOUR HEAD! MY NAME IS NOT BENJAMIN BARKER ANY MORE!" he took a claming breath and said "its Todd, Sweeney Todd!" he finished glaring at the woman before him.

She started yelling on the top of her lungs at him but she didn't know what she was saying all she knew was that her heart was beating in her head so loud that she swore he could hear it. He must not have because his face changed into one of madness and destruction. As she saw this ever thing started moving so slow as all her memories came before her. She saw her sister laughing and playing. She saw the streets of London as they had their tour, she saw Ben getting dragged away by the police, she saw her room filled with people and objects of her life but the last thing she saw was the smile on Ben's face as he laughed with her.

The next thing she knew she had her back on the ground with Sweeney startling her and his beautiful silver razor blade to her throat and his lips next to her ear. He slowly pressed his razor into her throat as he whispers gruffly, "This is the world we live in the ones we love get taken away but as the world moves on I find myself wishing you hadn't left me behind."

--

End… or is it? Let me know what you want! I would love to get some feedback, I will take sugestions and coments. NO FLAMES!! OH, and cookies to those who reveiw! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay Chapter 2 is here! I want to thank my two vary awsome reviewers who gave me the insperation to write this chapter! So thank you to linalove, and LunaCangiante! You guys are the greatest thanks for the help! Also thank you to AnimeOtakuBara for putting me on your story alert list! If you like this chapter PLEASE review it keeps my creativity going! Cookies to thoose who review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing exsept Juliana and the plot!

--

_The next thing she knew she had her back on the ground with Sweeney startling her and his beautiful silver razor blade to her throat and his lips next to her ear. He slowly pressed his razor into her throat as he whispers gruffly, "This is the world we live in the ones we love get taken away but as the world moves on I find myself wishing you hadn't left me behind."_

She heard the sadness in his voice. There still was a little Ben in him there had to be. Feeling the razor slowly moving away from her neck caught her attention right away. The cold metal was still against her neck as he moved his lips to her neck. Her heart skipped a beat as his pale lips brushed over her pulse the razor in his right hand was now on the floor next to her head. He inhales though his nose and exhales though his mouth in a low sigh.

"You smell the same." He lifts his head eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Like lilacs and lavender on a summers night,"

I join him in the memory of that cold winters night, "with the moon over head and the light breeze in my hair as we count the stars,"

He picks up where I left off, "as we tell each other stories from afar." His eyes are still closed probably remembering that night. I join him and close my eyes as well.

_"Ben can I come in?" I whisper as I open his door enough so he can hear me. There's no response, "Ben, are you there?" I say a little louder._

_"Juliana? What are you doing up at this hour?" I hear him shuffle around and stumble over a few things before he finally comes over to the door and opens it all the way. He has that funny look on his face like I was the craziest woman he has ever met. His eyebrows are raised yet furrowed enough to have a cease between them, and there is a rather awkward frown that takes hold of his beautiful lips. _

_"I couldn't sleep." I say sheepishly, he didn't believe me. I could, tell he gave me that all knowing look that a father gets when you lie to him. That ' tell the truth before I force it out of you' look, "Really! I couldn't sleep! The storm it so loud in my room and to tell the truth I'm scared."_

_Rolling his eyes he asks, "Would you like to come in me lady?"_

_"Why, thank you kind sir. I would be delighted to!" I exclaim in a very proper tone, but as soon as I entered the room we both start laughing._

_In between breaths and laughs he tries to say something but can't because of the lack of oxygen. Which makes us laugh harder. My ribs feel like they're going to explode and my head is pounding with the lack of air in my blood. Eventually we calm down taking some calming breaths with our eyes closed. When I feel I've calmed down I open my eyes to find him staring at me. The silence is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Still coming down from my natural high I just sit there trying not to start laughing again because the look in Bens' eyes is so intense that it makes me like there is something crawling under my skin. I take a nervous breath and close my eyes now wishing that I never left my room. _

_"Ben," my voice cracks, and I sigh, "What are you thinking about?"_

_He didn't answer, at least not verbally. The next thing I feel are his fingertips on the side of my right cheek slowly moving into my golden hair. They move to the back of my head and gently grab hold of the roots. I open my eyes to see his face pass mine and toward my left ear. His face turns so his lips graze over the rim of my ear. His hot breath hits the side of that ear and the top of my neck. He inhales long and deep, then he whispers, "You smell amazing." He suddenly pulls back and takes with him the comforting warmth and sent of his body. I shiver remembering its winter. The storm outside becomes so overpowering that I shiver again. Wishing that his warmth hung around me again. I open my eyes slowly to see him pacing mumbling to himself as if I wasn't there. I clear my throat hoping to bring him back down to earth._

_He stiffens and looks at me with a harsh look. His face softens almost instantly when he sees me shiver again. He walks over to me and extends his hand for me to grab. I comply with his silent request and grab his warm hand. He leads me to his bed where he lets go of my hand and grabs the blanket. He quickly walks behind me and wraps it around my shoulders. He then walks over to his bed and up on it with his back against the headboard and gestures for me to sit next to him. Again I fallow his silent wish, but as I try to sit far enough away from him to still be proper he pulls me close so that his arm is around my shoulders and my head is on his leaning towards his neck. His sent and warmth washes over like the blanket. Time passes slowly but I'm enjoying every minuet of it._

_"What do I smell like?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me, the storm almost forgotten about by now._

_He laughs at my randomness. The vibrations in his chest ripple through my arm to the rest of my body making me feel at ease. He leans over and smells my hair again even though it not necessary because of how close we are to begin with. Then for the second time he moves his head so his lips are at me ear again. His voice drops a bit to a low seductive sound. "You smell like lilacs and lavender on a summers night with the moon over head and the light breeze in my hair as we count the stars as we tell each other stories from afar." _

I open my eyes to find him staring at me in the same way that he did that night. He still held this power over me that told me that even though we aren't married it's okay. So I do the unthinkable and kiss him.

--

A/N: Again I love review and ideas are always welcome! If I use your idea then I will give credit to you! PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes to find him staring at me in the same way that he did that night

_I open my eyes to find him staring at me in the same way that he did that night. He still held this power over me that told me that even though we aren't married it's okay. So I do the unthinkable and kiss him._

My hands automatically go to his hair to hold him where he is. Though it isn't necessary because he is kissing me right back. His body is stiff and rigid. But he kisses me with such a passion it made me dizzy. My body relaxes when I feel his relax and he lets some of his weight on me. I enjoy the feeling of his warm body on top of me. He pulls back much to my dismay but he looks at me with an emotion that I had almost forgotten existed. Love. There he was. There was my Ben, the man that I loved and adored with all of my heart, the man who was always there to hold my hand or let me cry in his arms. For this brief moment in time I feel as if I was in his barbershop sitting in his chair talking to him with the sun shining through his window. The small kisses that we would share in the backyard in the rain when everyone was running inside to take cover.

I couldn't help but smile and pull him all the way on me in a hug that didn't last long because he stood up and stared down at me with that you're the craziest woman I know look. With his overpowering sent and warmth gone I smelled something very wrong something that didn't belong, the sent of blood and the sent of death! I gasped my hands making their way to my lips to cover them but I stop and look at them and see that they are covered in the red liquid. I suddenly become very aware of what was happening. I was lying in the middle of my bedroom kissing the man who killed all the men I knew. They were still here surrounding me covering me in their blood that had covered the entire floor and was now probably in the hall.

I take another look at Ben, no Sweeney and take in what he looks like. His shins are covered in blood as well as his hands and beautiful razor. The razor seemed to be smirking at me as a few drops roll of it. I feel the hair that is on the back of my head sticking to my neck and my dress sticking to my back and legs. It felt like I was lying in a blood bath. I look at Sweeney and I see a smug look on his face. Ben is gone again and I don't know where he is. I wish I had him with me so I could cry in his arms like I used to. I wished that he would sit there and hold me kiss the top of my head and sides of my neck to calm me down but that was all in the past.

I sit up and take in my surroundings I barley notice that I bring my legs up to my chest and hug them there. I rest my head on my knees and start to sob. Now that I finally have complete control of my body I don't want it. I don't want this creature in front of me to see me cry. I hated the man he was but I knew that somewhere in him Ben still lived. The thought killed me inside knowing the beautiful man that I once loved was being held captive in his own body by a mad man. I have to save him, and somehow I will.

I fell his eyes on me. I looked up at him through reddened eyes. He has a blank face but I could tell there was something going through his mind.

"What do you want with me?" I ask quietly. There is no response. "What in Hell's name do you want with me?" I yell getting impatient. Silence still surrounds us causing my eyes to start tearing up again.

He kneels down in front of me face as hard as ever. But his eyes, his eyes are like liquid onyx filled with warmth and adventure. He whispers a single word as he reaches for my hand.

"You"

I feel adrenaline shoot through me from the hand he touches with a gentleness that I didn't think a murderer could contain to the rest of my body. The shock of how he said the word made me shiver. I let it sink in for a minuet not even looking at him but more through him. When it sinks in I manage to form a single sentence.

"Who wants me?"

"Both of us." He whispers again almost to quietly for me to hear passed the never-ending pounding in my head. The shock was too much for me to handle. First every man I ever knew from my French home was dead. Then I find out that my friend from many years ago is still alive after being taken away by the law in England. Then I discover that his body has two completely different men inside. And to top it all off they both want me. Not my sister or any other woman me, ME! The smell of blood came wafting into my nose as I tried to calm down.

The next thing I know is its black. I still hear everything, can still feel the world around my body. I can feel myself breathing. I feel those arms that I've dreamed so much about wrap themselves around me. They lift me up bridal style I feel him tilt my head toward his chest. I feel him start moving the simple wave back and forth was calming at a time like this. His smell is all I smell as he carries me away, where I have no idea but I don't care. I feel cold and I know that I'm outside. I start to panic but my body refuses to wake. I hear him open a door and I hear a gasp. It sounds like a woman. He shifts a little most likely from lack of being social for so many years. I hear him ask if the woman had a washroom that he could wash me in.

She started yelling in French. He didn't understand but he let her yell. When she calmed down she said that she would take care of my needs if he washed himself and his clothes. He agreed to this after what felt like forever. We were moving again upstairs it feels like. He stops outside the door and I hear running water. He starts to walk in and sets me in a tub of warm water still clothed. I hear the woman shoo him out. The last thing I hear is her slamming the door and storming over to me. That's when my mind slipped into the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI there guys! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel so bad for not updating this story for such a long time. I feel so bad that I am actually posting this chapter before it's done. But I felt that you have waited long enough and this chapter is kida at an okay breaking point. It's a cliffy I won't lie but I am going to try my best to get up the next one by the end of tomarrow at the latest!

Also I feel that I should explain myself abit. So my last update was at the begining of the school year and once school started my writing life died. I had writer's block to begin with. And then my writing class took over my normal life and chained me to the computer in a way that killed my brain farther. When I finally got a chance to write this story I was to tired or I just needed a break form the computer. So here I am I hope you forgive me. If you don't I understand.

Thank you to all the readers who reviewed you are loved and will live happly in my world. Also I am going to let people review secretly as I call it. I'm giving everyone some leash here so please don't choke me with it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Juliana and the plot so no sueing me!

PLEASE review the more I get the more you

* * *

_He starts to walk in and sets me in a tub of warm water still clothed. I hear the woman shoo him out. The last thing I hear is her slamming the door and storming over to me. That's when my mind slipped into the blackness._

My mind starts to wake itself up. I know I'm warm, a blanket warmth the kind when you wake up from a soothing dream to the sun light that shines through the window as if to welcome you to the day. I hear my heart thudding in my chest, and the birds outside on the Paris streets. I feel a person next to the bed that I'm in.

I want to move, to role over, or even just open my eyes to see who is next to me. So I start testing the simple body functions, I take a deep breath quicker then my sleeping breath pattern. I hear the person next to me stir. I squeeze my eyes in the hopes that the rest of my body will agree and totally wake up. It does, slowly but surely I start to wake up and stretch my limbs. They protested but after some work they complied. My face is now relaxed and I open my eyes slowly. Not sure of what to expect.

It's bright and hard for me to see, I have to blink a few time to make my eyes adjust. I must look really funny because I hear the person chuckle. It only takes me a second to know who it is. That low chuckle, I love it so much it is filled with so much warmth and it is so calming for me to hear again. I look over and see my Ben covering his mouth with his hand trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. I blink in astonishment he hadn't aged at all since he was taken away. I decided not to question anything right now I was just so happy to see him laughing even if it was at me.

I went to hug him before I could even touch him me settings changed. Everything when dark I was still laying down but everything felt different. I was warm from the covers that surrounded me but my cheeks nose and everything outside of the warmth was freezing. I looked around I was in a dark carriage of some kind and it was moving at a fast rate. Curtains covered the windows so there was no way of seeing outside. I could only see a few things that were right next to me. Like the old gray curtains that hung while looking quite grim and tired from much use. There was no way of seeing what was across from me however. I shivered at the thought of not knowing where I was.

There was this feeling that I had gotten that there was someone staring at me. I didn't let the feeling get to me I had to stay calm and try to remember what happened. However there was a mental wall that I couldn't get over to remember such events. I started to panic and move around trying to get out of the confinements of the blanket. In my struggle I noticed that some hands were suddenly holding me down I struggled some more in the hopes that the person would let me go in defeat. I couldn't see anything except for the shadow of the body compared to the nonexistent surrounding light.

I started to kick and squirm even more, I wasn't known for giving up without a fuss or fight. Apparently this being didn't understand that concept in the least. The more I squirmed the more weight there was pushing down on me. Ha! Like that will stop me. I continued squirming until the body was all the way on me that was when I struck. I felt the person's right shoulder on my collarbone I wiggled just enough to get the right angle and I bit that shoulder right in the muscle. I bit and I bit hard, I refused to let go. I felt a low growl start in his start in his chest and work its way up till it reached his lips. Through clenched teeth I heard him speak, after the growl had subsided.

"If you were smart I would let go," The statement was so simple a command that it was hard to process. But one word was all it took for me to yield, "Now."

Don't get me wrong under the normal circumstances I wouldn't have done anything but bite harder. However the way his voice spilled from his mouth through the door that is my ear and into the depths of my mind chilled me to the bone in the most wonderful way possible. His voice was so assertive and strong but at the same time so soft and smooth that I was hypnotized. I relaxed my clenched jaw a bit and moaned ever so slightly. With my next inhale I took in the strangers sent. I hate to admit this but even though I didn't know who it was I was hooked anyone who has that voice and this sent was no longer up for grabs. This puppy was all mine.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry about the cliffy. It will be comming soon promise. Please review they make my world go round! This will all become clear in the next few chapters if you have any questions I will answer them the best I can with out giving anything away. I am also taking ideas from anyone credit will be given if I use them in any way! Thanks for understanding


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there guys sorry that it took me a little longer then expected. I hit a little snag in my brain that halted all of my creative thinking. But thanks to those of you who reviewed and the stories that I've been reading I am now back on track sort of! Anyway, this chapter has something special in it that truly inspired me to write. I'll explain at the end! Thank you to Pearl's Beauty (You have really helped me out so thank you), linalove, Depp's-Still-Doll, LunaCangiante, and anne90 for reviewing. Thanks for the favorates and alerts! Cookies to you all!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing and I am not getting any money from this story so don't hate me for having some fun here!**

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_His voice was so assertive and strong but at the same time so soft and smooth that I was hypnotized. I relaxed my clenched jaw a bit and moaned ever so slightly. With my next inhale I took in the strangers sent. I hate to admit this but even though I didn't know who it was I was hooked anyone who has that voice and this sent was no longer up for grabs. This puppy was all mine._

It's been a week since I first awoke in this little dark room on wheels and I was just about to strangle myself out of boredom. There was nothing to do and I rarely got to go outside, I was only allowed to go outside for a bathroom break but every time I was out side I couldn't tell where we were, the surrounding areas were either forest or farm land. In other words we were in the middle of nowhere.

We were making good time wherever we were going. I could hear the sounds of a few towns that we pasted through. I wasn't allowed outside, even the man inside the carriage never left when we were in a town. The driver would get supplies and whatever else we needed, and then we were off again. Once we were miles outside of the town we would stop and the supplies would be given to us. We would get food and water, nothing out of the ordinary only some bread, and some dried meat.

From what I saw of the stranger he was very handsome. He had wild midnight black hair, except for a streak of white in the front. His skin was paler then mine, which was saying something. It was like death had touched this man but couldn't hold on. The pale tissue was stretched over his cheekbones so much that it looked like it would tear if a sewing needle pricked it. Yet his body was well toned. Well what I could see of it anyway. His vest reveled a strong upper body and I could see the muscles move under the material of his pants. It looked to me like the man had been sent to Hell to work for Lucifer in one of the mines that awaited sinned souls, then was spit back up for whatever reason. His eyes where as black as his hair and just as dead and held just as much pain as a person that had been just taken by the plague. There was so much I wanted to know about this man. Who was he and why was I with him? What secrets were held in his past that should never be reveled?

"Juliana," that husky voice stated pulling me out of my long string of thoughts.

I looked up to see the door opening and this mystery man stand, hunch as to not hit his head and leave the carriage. I had to blink to adjust my eyes to the new light. He stood there like the gentleman he is keeping the door open for me with an extended hand. He has beautiful hands. My mother would have called them piano hands. They were long and elegant with almost bone like fingers.

I took his hand and stepped out of the "cage" I had been in for almost a week to find myself looking at a boat, no not a boat. I correct myself a ship, a three massed square topsail schooner to be exact. I am no stranger to ships or how they worked in fact I could become part of the crew right now if I wanted to. You see my father is a sea merchant and he would take me on adventures that seemed like they would never end, and I never wanted them to. I smiled seeing that we were about to leave port and that I would soon be out at sea. I giggled to myself like the little girl I once was. The ship was one of my father's her name is the Tole Mour, she has always been my favorite ship, and so I felt right at home. I ran to the helm assuming that father would be there. Obviously he was responsible for sending this stranger to get me and bring me here. As I reached the helm's men my smile faded. I wasn't my father. It was one of his first mates Anthony.

Anthony turned when he heard my footsteps knowing that I wasn't part of the crew due to my heeled boots. He smiled kindly at me, his eyes gave his true emotions away, he was sad but why?

"'Ello, Miss Juliana. What an occasion to see you aboard after all these years." Anthony said in a soothing voice. He continued, "What gives me the pleasure of seeing you upon this vessel?"

I laughed. This seemed to catch him off guard but I didn't think much of it. "Please Anthony we've been friends since we were kids! So don't you dare call me Miss!" I teased. "Where is my father or is he all ready in London?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

Anthony's brow furrowed and his nose crinkled into a face that told me I must be crazy, he looked down and sighed, he took a deep breath. When he looked at me his eyes told me something was wrong, but before he could say any thing he got distracted from something behind me. I turned to see the stranger had gotten the bags with the help of the carriage driver and were now on deck waiting for instructions as to where they should put what I was presuming to be my things.

Anthony gestured for me to fallow him. I did as I was told. Seeing my old friend was so nice especially after ten years of being apart. They would have to talk over what has happened over that long amount of time. We went below deck with the stranger and driver fallowing us. Anthony led us to my private quarters. It was the room that I had spent so much time in after my mother had died. It smelt and looked the same apart from the larger bed against the wall. I flopped onto the queen size bed and started laughing as I sunk into it. The three men came in and dropped all of my baggage at the foot of the bed.

The driver bowed his way out of room bidding his far well and happy travels. The stranger started talking to Anthony in a hushed voice. From what I could hear it sounded like they needed to speak in private immediately. Anthony nodded to him in understanding, then turned to me.

"Mis," he corrected himself, "Juliana, I need to speak with," he turned to face the stranger.

"Todd, Sweeney Todd." Mr. Todd said answering the unspoken question.

Anthony continued, "Mr. Todd for a moment, we will leave you to get settled in and I will send someone to retrieve you for diner. I'm sure the crew will be very happy to have one of Mr. Lovett's daughters aboard once again. You have about three hours to get ready." With that both men left me to get ready as they promised.

But me being me I wouldn't stay and get ready I would fallow them to the captain's quarters, (because that is the most private place on board) and see what need to be said in my absence.

I arrived at the door undetected. The conversation had already started, "What is so private that not even Juliana can hear?" asked Anthony.

"It is of most importance that Juliana doesn't know what I am about to tell you." Relied Todd.

"Why?" said Anthony obviously confused.

"She won't be able to handle it." Todd confessed, "You know of Mr. Lovett's death do you not?" he asked. Anthony must have nodded because Todd continued, "You must understand that she doesn't remember anything of her father and family's death. I think that her mind is protecting her from what she saw that night. I was once a friend of hers before I went on my," he paused, "travels and she doesn't remember me at all."

I could hear Anthony pacing about the room. "Why doesn't she remember you?"

His voice was quiet. I had to strain my ear to hear what he said next. " I found her at the scene. She is unknowingly protection herself from depression. She must have blocked anything from her mind that may remind her of everyone's death." He paused in thought; "I'll tell you what happened so you can understand. I had just gotten into town, finally arriving in France after my fifteen years of travel. I wanted to see an old friend, so I looked her up. When I went to her house to found her lying on the floor drenched in blood holding on to her father. I picked her up to see if she too had been killed, luckily she hadn't, she started crying and fell under."

Anthony sounded astonished, and curious "What did you do next?"

"I took her to a near by inn to get her cleaned up, I got yelled at by the owner for dragging blood into her clean lobby. Once she saw Juliana, she started asking me questions right and left. I didn't understand her so I just fallowed her up the stairs to the washroom and put Juliana in the tub. I was then showed out. I went back to Juliana's house and started packing her things, and I called a cab. When Juliana was clean and travel ready I took her and we started the journey here in the hopes that I could get her away from the horrid memories that where sure to haunt her mind."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to run but I couldn't just yet. I had to hear the rest of the story.

Todd continued, "The first night we started traveling was the night she woke up. I kept her inside the carriage when we were in any town so that we wouldn't draw any attention to her. I only let her out when there wasn't anyone around. That was how we traveled until we got here and you know the rest of the story." Finally he was finished.

I felt odd, I wasn't sad in any way. I started walking back to my cabin, in deep thought. I didn't care that the two men weren't done talking I had heard enough of this to last me a lifetime. Sure I wanted to know more but my head was swirling as it was. I tried to remember the scenes that Mr. Todd had described but no matter what I tried I just hitting a mental brick wall. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

I finally made it to my room. I started unpacking, and planning my next move.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the special thing for me in this chapter is the Tole Mour. It is a real ship, and I had the honour of sailing on it for a week. It is one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen and been apart of. If you want to see it the way I do please feel free to ask I will get you a link that is wonderful!**

**Again Please review it would mean alot to me, and the more I get the more I am guilted into writing. So you will get a chapter sooner! Thanks again and see you next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I wrote this chapter faster then I thought I would so here it is! I will say that it is short but I think the context makes up for the length in a way! Thank you to my lovly reviewers: Pearl's Beauty, linalove, Depp's-Still-Doll! You guys are amazing and I love you. Also thank you for the story alerts! I am glad that you all like this story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and so I am not making any money off of this fanfiction so don't get mad at me if you don't like it!**

**Please R&R they keep me going!**

**

* * *

**_I finally made it to my room. I started unpacking, and planning my next move._

I smirked to myself as I finally concluded that I would act like I heard nothing and see if I could trick the information of m family's death out of Mr. Todd. I had always loved acting so in a way this would have to be my best performance ever. I started humming a sea shanty that my father had taught me while I started unpacking my next brief case.

I hear someone clear their throat. I turn my head over my shoulder to discover Mr. Todd leaning on the doorframe looking at me with a raised eyebrow. The general look on his face looked intrigued but his eyes were emotionless. I curtly nod and turn back to my work. He doesn't do anything; he's just standing there. To say it annoyed me was an understatement. I sigh and place the item I was handling; an under dress if I'm not mistaken, down and turn to him. I expected to see him still in the doorway where I had mentally left him, but I was wrong. Instead he was inches away from me. I honestly don't know how he got from there to here so quickly but needles to say I was shocked. Within the few seconds it had taken me to recover from the first incident I found myself in another. His hands were on my waist and pulling me to his body.

I gasped at the closeness but nothing I could do would prepare me for what he did next. He slowly started moving his lips to my ear. He kissed the lobe of my ear and slowly took it in between his lips and then his teeth.

I could barley find my voice because of how shocked I was. When I did however it was only a whisper at most.

"Mr. Todd, What do you think your doing?"

I feel his lips curve into a smirk and he huskily whispers into my ear, "What I should have done to you in the carriage after you bit me."

My eyes widen and my mouth was agape. I had said I was sorry after I released him and discovered that he meant no harm. There wasn't much time for me to think of the passed because his beautiful lips started moving elsewhere. He moved from my ear to my jaw and down my neck, sucking and biting lightly as to not leave any marks. When he was done there he moved to the nap of my neck and inhaled taking in my scent. When he exhaled it was through his mouth and the air was hot. It hit my neck and sent shivers down my spine and goose bumps all over my exposed skin. His kisses continued along my right collarbone. He reached the line of my sleeve and pushed it out of his way making sure that I could feel his palm graze over the newly exposed skin to give me another pleasurable shiver. His teeth grazed over a scar there, then lightly kissed it as if it meant something. Resting there for a second breathing and most likely thinking about something.

He lifted his face so it was the same height as mine his nose swept over my cheek and hi lips hovered mere centimeters away from mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation feeling our breath mix. He chuckled to himself and whispered, "payback, remember." With that he pulled away the cold air rushing to replace the warm air that was just there I shivered from the cold. By the time I had opened my eyes he was gone leaving me wanting more.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I am so busy and sick all at the same time. I have been writing this for some time now and felt that I had finally reached an okay spot to end this chapter. Again I am sorry for not updating as fast as I thought I would. You can all thank Pearl's Beauty for this chapter. She is wonderful and encouraged me to write so yeah thank you. Also thank you to all of you who subscribed or reviewed it means alot I would list your names but I am just to darn tiered. Please enjoy or not let me know either way the more reviews I get the more I write! Loves and hugs to all who do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own the plot and Juliana and a new OC that will be introduced soonish. (not in this chapter)

Again R&R and on with the show!

* * *

_He chuckled to himself and whispered, "payback, remember." With that he pulled away the cold air rushing to replace the warm air that was just there, I shivered from the cold. By the time I had opened my eyes he was gone leaving me wanting more._

I skipped dinner that night I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone especially if Mr. Todd was there. I told my "escort" that I hadn't gotten my sea legs yet and I didn't want to eat anything that would cause me to throw up, as it wasn't very lady like of me. He left without a fight, which was nice, but of course, Antony knew much better then the new crewmember. After supper he came to my room with a plate of food in hand. He knew me a little to well. The conversation was short he had asked me what was wrong and I simply explained that I had some things that needed to be done such as bathing and finding homes for all my belongings.

He had blushed ten different shades of red when I told him I was bathing. Soon after I had said that he rushed out of the room claming that he had some things that he needed to attend to as well. He didn't say good night or anything he was too flushed to say much of anything. After all we were no longer children and he had his "needs". I know that I'm an attractive woman; please don't take this as me being conceited I know this because I have been asked to courted by many men after I had developed more lady like features, so I just figured that my dear friend Antony was having some trouble with those developments.

I ate the food he brought to me only so that I wouldn't need food latter and sat in bed hoping to get some form of rest. I didn't sleep much and if I did I was soon awaken by an image of Mr. Todd standing over me staring at me with such an intimacy that I still felt it long after I had woken up.

It was past four in the morning when I decided to give up on sleeping and take a walk around the deck. That is where I find myself now. Walking about the deck without much thought. I went to visit the men on their watch for a while they didn't feel much like talking at the time so it only lasted for a few minutes. I prop my arms on top the rail and lean over looking at the waves washing away from the ship. One wave would start to break and the next would start to chase after the first as if it were it's unreturned love. The water that was disturbed was glowing slightly. It was a mix of purple, blue and green. I could see fish under the water their scales reflecting the pale magical light as if they were welcoming me back to the open sea.

My father once told me that the light was from tiny creatures in the water that glowed when they were disturbed. I believed differently I thought that the glow was from the stars. I made up a story that the sea was jealous of the stars ability to shine as brightly as they wished. One night there was a group of stars that decided to grant the sea's wish so they fell from the sky and kissed the sea. During the kiss some stardust shook off of the stars and the sea caught it. Now the sea shows all the sailors that it too can glow.

The story made me smile I couldn't help but get caught in the memory. I closed my eyes and let the smell of the sea fill me up and surround me and in a way complete me. A small smile tugged its way to my lips and my lower lip made its way in between my teeth. I started humming and swaying with the ship. I slipped my feet onto the inner rail that sat about a foot over the main deck and rolled onto my toes. Leaning over the rail even more as if taunting the waves to get me I balanced my weight on my upper thighs against the upper rail. I started laughing and leaning over even more just to see how far I could go. I was the child I used to be all over again and I didn't want it to end.

Apparently what I wanted didn't matter because just as I started to pull myself back to the safety of the ships deck someone roughly grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the railing with more force then needed. This just ruined the mood I was in so I did the first thing that came to mind fight. I started struggling and thrashing everywhere in the hope that my "rescuer"; as he would call himself, would let go and die in a corner. I felt one of his arms release my waist but it soon grabbed one arm and pinned it to my side he quickly repeated the process with my other arm and held fast. Though my frustration and anger I could hear him cooing soft soothing words into my ear it started to work and when I started to calm down he sighed.

"That's my girl," he whispered, "breathe in and release, breathe in release. Feeling better."

I heard him chuckle the rumbling warm sound came vibrating through his chest and his exhaled air hit my skin. It was all too much but everything seemed to be going wrong. When I looked up I saw Mr. Todd was the man holding onto and laughing at me. I gave out a defeated huff as child would and it only seemed to encourage his laughter. A few long minutes latter he calmed down enough to control his laughter.

He turned me around and looked at me in the face. Searching for something I have no idea what because I was too distracted to figure it out. The distraction was his eyes the held emotion to the first time. They were bright from laughing but held so much concern at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was seeing his eyes seemed to change color right before me from the dark black that had haunted my dreams to a warm rich chocolate brown. His skin gained some color and was now almost human looking.

The emotions in his eyes kept coming and leaving so fast that they were impossible to read finally they slowed and a look of relief entered his eyes and he smiled it was one of the most beautiful sites I had ever seen. His white teeth reflected the moonlight making them even whiter then they should his color like skin was so smooth and soft looking I was just begging to be touched. His eyes lit up like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't do anything I was just too shocked my mouth hung open and my eyes were wide in surprise.

His hands were lightly on my shoulders and they tightened slightly as if to make sure I was okay. The next thing I know my face is buried in his chest and his arms are surrounding me in a tight embrace his scent wafted through my nostrils setting all my senses into an alert state. I felt his lips caress the top of my head and he inhaled the scent of my clean hair. The hot air that hit my scalp made the rest of me feel cold. He pulled back enough to look into my eyes and lean down. I closed my eyes in anticipation our breath mingle for the second time in one night. This time I feel the slightest feather light kiss.

Like everything he seemed to do once it starts it gone. He pulled away. I looked at him in confusion his face was back to the pale color it normally was his eyes were the dead black as I remember them. There was no emotion in the face of the man who had just kissed me. He turned his head to look at the doors that lead below I fallowed his gaze to see the first of the crew making their way towards us to start the first day out at open sea.


End file.
